


Comatose

by SlytherinLady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bakura stared blankly at the door Yugi was behind.<br/>He had told Otoji to be careful... but then again, it wasn't really his fault.<br/>Otoji and Malik where going home and picked Yugi up to give him a ride to his grandpa's shop. He kissed Bakura goodbye- the white-haired thief held him tightly. He had a bad feeling... "</p><p>I was inspired by a Deathshipping gif I saw on tumblr, where Mariku was crying over a comatosed little Ryou. The story behind it was that Ryou had an accident and fell in a coma for a month- after that, the boys were iseparable.<br/>The image also reminded me of the song "Comatose" by Skillet, hense the title...<br/>I love Deathshipping... but my mind is full of Kleptoshipping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Kiss

Anzu was crying quietly in a corner, next to Honda, who had hid his face in his hand.

Why was Kaiba here?

Probably to keep company to his boyfriend. Jounouchi was holding Suguroku by the shoulders. The old man's tearful eyes were staring at the void... he was shaking.

Ryou was sleeping in Mariku's arms. Mai was sitting quietly next to the blonde yami.  
Who had called her?

Probably Ishizu, who was sitting next to her. She met Seto's eyes.

He moved his lips, making no sound. "Where is Yami?" he was saying.  
"Out..." she answered the same way.  
She seemed unnerved- she didn't want to leave Yami out of her sight in the condition he was right now- both physically and mentally. 

Yami got out of the hospital and sat on the stairs. He was pale and dizzy. He was short of breath- he needed some fresh air. Yugi was the one who got involved in the accident, but he was affected as well, due to the bond they shared. He pressed his hand on his chest, hoping to stop the pain and closed his eyes.  
"You really look like shit."

Sharp purple eyes opened and met Bakura's reddish brown ones. He was... here.

Yugi and Bakura were seeing each other a long time now, but Yami was convinced he would eventully run off and break Yugi's heart to pieces. When he saw Ryou entering the hospital, he wasn't surprised his yami wasn't there, just angry. Little did he know, the white-haired thief was there the whole time.

"What did the doctors say?" he said, sitting next to the former Pharaoh.  
"Nothing yet." he gasped quietly.  
Bakura nodded. Still holding his chest, Yami got up. He stared in the sky.  
"It's cold. You should come in." he whispered.

He walked up the stairs, feeling the thief's eyes on his back. Normally, he would get a really catchy, offensive answer.  
He got back to his friends and a few minutes later, Bakura came quietly and sat next to his best friend and sleeping light- Mai got off her chair the moment he walked in and was now standing next to Seto.

 _"Is he sleeping?"_ Bakura asked Mariku in Egyptian.  
 _"He is tired..."_ Mariku whispered in the same language.  
The small light moved slightly, but didn't wake up.

Bakura stared blankly at the door Yugi was behind.  
He had told Otoji to be careful... but then again, it wasn't really his fault.  
Otoji and Malik where going home and picked Yugi up to give him a ride to his grandpa's shop. He kissed Bakura goodbye- the white-haired thief held him tightly. He had a bad feeling...  
Why didn't he stop them?  
Otoji was a good driver. If that other asshole hadn't ignored the stoplight, or maybe if he wasn't running so fast...  
The silver car came from the left and fell right on Otoji's. The unknown driver broke his leg, Otoji broke his arm and Malik had a concussion- they were all in this very hospital, drugged and sleeping. They would be fine.  
Yugi was always lucky to draw the right card at the right point... He wasn't lucky enough to come out of the car crash, though. His situation was critical- the doctors had him in that dreadful room for about two hours now.

Kaiba was the one that called Ryou. When the crying little light told him about the accident, Bakura felt like something was trying to rip his heart out...  
He thought he could still feel Yugi's soft lips on his own when the cheerful boy kissed him goodbye, before getting in Otoji's car.  
What if that was their last kiss...?  
He shook his head slightly and closed his burning eyes. He couldn't bear that thought.

 

A few hours later, Honda and Anzu were sleeping in each other's arms. Mai had gotten Suguroku back home to get some rest, despite the old man's complaints. She would stay with him until morning. Jounouchi was sleeping in Seto's arms, next to Yami who was lying with his head on Ishizu's lap. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. She was stroking his forehead softly. Mariku was holding Ryou's hand. Bakura didn't resist when Ryou pushed him down and had him lie the way Yami was. He put his head on Ryou's lap and looked at the small light. Ryou smiled softly.  
"He will be okay, 'Kura. Yugi is strong..."  
Then why did he have that bad feeling?

 

Ryou woke him up some time later. He was crying again.  
"The doctor came out..."  
"...And?"  
"Yugi... Yugi is in a coma..."


	2. Don't leave me...

It had been already a week that Yugi was in a coma. Yugi's friends spent most of their time in the hospital and every night in Yugi's house, keeping Yami and Suguroku some company. Yami was forced to take the puzzle off his neck so he would be less affected by Yugi's condition. He had a few black-outs once in a while, he was pale and dizzy... but he could handle himself. Seto was in the hospital as often as he could, talking to the doctors. There was nothing else they could do- it was all on Yugi now.   
Malik was out, Otoji was still recovering. And blaming himself for the accident.  
"Perhaps if I was..."  
"It's not your fault Otoji, I told you before..." Bakura answered abruptly.

Bakura was every day in the hospital. He would visit Otoji and then he would sit on the chair next to Yugi's bed and look at his lover's pale face for hours. Sometimes he talked to Yugi, hoping the small boy could hear him.  
Yugi's friends were shocked that Bakura was still there, hanging by Yugi's side. They always found him there, next to Yugi, or sometimes fell on him when he was leaving.  
They never spoke.   
The only time they got close enough to Bakura, was when Jounouchi and Honda had to drag him away from the twenty-two year old man that had caused the accident in the first place. It was only a matter of time until he would find the young Miyamoto Hisashi, anyway. He was recovering, worrying if he would get sued... while Yugi was lying lifelessly on a bed. Who could blame Bakura, really? Honestly, they wanted to do the same.

 

Bakura was sitting next to the small, pale boy, holding his hand. It was Monday, so nobody would show up before afternoon. He was looking at the boy with the tri-coloured hair. He was used to seeing a Yugi consantly smiling.  
This was... terrible.  
He stroked his cheek, hoping he would get some sort of a reaction.  
He didn't.

The previous night, the patient in the room next to Yugi had died- he was in a coma for six months, so they decided to end his life support.   
It had been nearly three weeks that Yugi was in a coma.   
He squeezed Yugi's hand.  
"You know... if someone tries to pull your plug, I'm gonna cut them to pieces..." he whispered. 

The boy was simply lying there, completely still, wires attached to his small body.  
"Say something damn it!" he whispered. "You're alive... act like it!"  
He missed his purple, innocent eyes... He missed looking inside them.  
"Wake up already... it... isn't funny anymore, Yugi..."

He lowered his head, covering his pale face with his white hair and moved closer to Yugi's bed. He leaned on the bed and put his lips on Yugi's forehead.  
"Please... wake up..."  
 _"Wake up, little one"_ ... he whispered in his native language.

He was stroking Yugi's hand, hoping the boy would clutch his fingers weakly... or something similar.  
Still, no reaction from him. No vital sign from the boy that was always full of life, other than the sound from his heart machine.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he had cried... Did he ever, really?

A small teardrop appeared on the boy's forehead. Tears were running down Bakura's cheeks. A silent scream... a quiet cry...

"Don't leave me..."


	3. Don't dwell on dreams...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only time we have actually seen Bakura throwing the cards was in Duelist Kingdom, when he threw them for Pegasus. Well, I liked that, so I'm keeping it.
> 
> I don't remember exactly how he threw them... but I had a friend that used to throw the cards... so I will "use" her method.

He was in the hospital, lying on Ryou's lap, once again. In three days, Yugi would be in a coma for a month. Yami, Jounouchi and Suguroku were also there.   
People were passing by fast. They almost looked like ghosts, leaving behind them the aura of death.   
He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again... everyone was there. Mariku, Malik, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ishizu, Rishid, Mai, Anzu, Honda. What where these people doing here?  
Where did they come from.

He tried to stand up, but he suddenly got dizzy and blacked out for a few seconds. Reddish brown eyes examined the room. Everyone was dressed in black-even Ishizu.  
Yugi's grandfather was nowhere to be seen. Kaiba was holding Jounouchi tightly in his arms, stroking his hair. The boy was shaking- he was crying. Honda was facing the wall. Anzu was next to him, sitting down, tears running down her eyes. He turned his head to see Yami. The former Pharaoh was paler than ever. He got off his chair, staggered away from it... then turned his head and looked at Bakura. He tried to speak, but then he closed his eyes and lowered his head... he was pale... almost diaphanous. Mokuba was speaking... he was saying something about... a funeral?  
He looked around... where was Ryou?  
He was there, in Mariku's arms. He looked at Bakura and smiled sadly. His eyes were red.  
"He's gone, Kura..."

 

He woke up screaming, covered in sweat. He looked around- he was in his room. He was shaking. He let out an agonizing cry and hid his face in his hands, still shaking.  
Ryou rushed in the room. "Kura?! Kura, what happened?" he ran to Bakura's bed and sat by his side.  
"Nothing, Landlord. I'm fine." he said, trying to catch his breath.  
Ryou knew he wasn't fine. He was frightened.  
He knew his yami though, and right now pushing him wasn't the best thing he could do.  
"Can I get you anything?" he whispered, stroking Bakura's hair.  
"Go back to sleep, Landlord. Just... get me the deck." he said.  
"Kura, I don't think..."  
"Ryou..." he simply whispered, looking at his light.

The boy complied. He got up, gave Bakura Yugi's deck and slowly walked out of the room.  
Nobody had noticed Yugi's deck was missing- Bakura broke in the Mutos' house and snatched it one night, so he could throw the cards.  
Bakura shuffled his small lover's deck and got off the bed. He sat behind the small desk he used to throw the cards.

He was tired and still shaken by the dream... He had no time to throw them properly... so he would just ask one question...  
The one that hurt the most.  
He was going to try the new formation- it seemed to work better.  
Eight cards. The owner's favourite card is used as a base, as a representative of the owner. Seven more cards are drawn... the second shows the current situation of the owner and is placed on top of his favourite card. Five more, placed under the first two.. showing how the situation is right now and how it is going to change shortly. Final card... placed right by the owner's favourite monser. The answer to the question.  
Normally, he would search through the deck to find Yugi's favourite card, to use it as a base... but he didn't have to.

 

First card he drew...  
Maha Vailo.  
Second card.. Premature burial. He placed the card on top of Yugi's favourite spellcaster.  
Magical Hats. Yugi gets hurt, instead of anyone else. Instead of that Miyamoto, his Yugi gets badly hurt...  
Dark Magician... Of course. Protecting Yugi, just like the Pharaoh wanted.  
Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior... One of his favourite monsters. Alpha, Beta and Gamma Magnet Warriors fused together. All the people Yugi loves and cares about are by his side.  
Nightmare Steel Cage... Waiting. They had been waiting a long time.  
Big Shield Gardna. Yugi's situation is stable. His life is protected for now. For how long, though? 

Last card.  
Bakura closes his eyes. His hand is shaking. His heart is trying to jump out of his chest.  
He puts the card next to the original two, face down... He flips it.

He stood still, watching the card. He didn't really know Yugi had that one.  
Something whispers in his ear... like a memory, like a ghost that was always by his side.

Ten minutes later, Ryou knocks on the door and opens it, not expecting an answer.  
It's 4 am.  
"Kura... Jounouchi called... He was in the hospital..."  
"Yes, Ryou..."  
"Yugi..." whispers the boy. His cheeks are flushed. "Yugi woke up!"  
Bakura closed his eyes. "I know, Landlord." he whispered, allowing a warm feeling spread inside him.

Return from the different dimension.


	4. Return from the different dimension

"Anzu, you're squeezing me."  
Anzu let go of her small friend, apologizing. It had been seven hours since Yugi had woken up, but the doctors didn't allow them to see him until morning.  
"He needs to breathe, you know..." Suguroku said, hugging Yugi by the shoulders.  
Yami was sitting next to him, holding his light's hand softly. He felt completely healthy. It was a matter of time until Yugi would get out of the hospital.  
Everyone else was waiting outside- everyone wanted to see little Yugi.  
Miyamoto was long gone- and Yugi didn't want to sue him. Everyone complained, but they respected Yugi's decision.

Suguroku and Yami stayed by his side, while Anzu unwillingly took turns with everyone else- three people allowed in at the time.

Jounouchi didn't manage to hold his tears when he hugged his best friend.  
"I missed you, buddy..."

In fact, neither did Honda.   
"I'll kill you if you do something like that again!"

Seto gave him a true, relieved smile.   
"I'm glad you're back, Yugi..." he said. 

"You freaked us out, little one!" the dice player had hugged him softly.

"If you do that again... I... I'll find something, I don't know!" Malik stroked Yugi's hand.

"I missed that smile..." Mai barely held her tears back.

Rishid bowed, making Yugi look at his yami awkwardly and blush. Ishizu stroked his cheek. "Never do something like that again, little one."

"Lemur boy is back!" Mariku seemed happy. "Oh, what the hell..." he hugged Yugi, squeezing him until he had trouble breathing.

"I missed you... Moron!" Ryou was beautiful with his happy tears.

They were all unwilling to go, but they had to. Visitors were allowed in for a limited time- the patient could have only one person by his side constantly, if he wanted to.  
Yugi sent his complaining grandfather back home. It was a miracle he was still healthy after what he had just gone through with his grandson, he needed some rest. Suguroku complained, but he knew he would be able to see his smiling grandson again, whenever he wanted.

When everyone was gone, Yugi lied in Yami's arms. He stretched his body softly and looked at Yami.   
He smiled. He had missed those innocent eyes. He kissed his light on the forehead and held him softly.  
Yugi lowered his eyes. He didn't really know how to say this.

Luckily, Yami knew what the boy wanted to say. He sighed.

"It would have been much easier for me to say that he left you here and run off with five different boyfriends..."  
Yugi was now looking straight in his eyes.  
"...But... that would be a lie. He was here... every day, by your side."

If Yugi had a tail, he would be wagging it insanely right now.  
"He's probably coming later..."  
"...to make sure I'm alone!" Yugi finished his sentence.  
He hated giving credit to the thief, but this time, unfortunately, he deserved it. Besides, Yugi was happy.

 

Half an hour later, Yami left Yugi's room to go find Kaiba- he was still in the hospital, talking to the doctors. He had gotten the best ones to look after Yugi... they owed him a lot. Again. Lovely.  
Yugi was sleeping, when he felt someone touching him. He opened his eyes. His thief was there.  
He sat up on the bed, smiling at him. "Kura..."  
Bakura's eyes were fixed on his face- he was still pale, but other than that, he was fine. Yugi was back. He didn't let the boy speak- he put his fingers on Yugi's lips, interrupting him. He leaned in, softly dragged him in his arms and kissed him. Yugi let himself go in Bakura's warm embrace.  
They could have been kissing for hours. Stupid breathing- always interrupting the best kisses.

He held Yugi. None of them spoke, they didn't need words.  
Yami wasn't planning to come back soon. He knew Bakura would take the chance to sneak in, now that he was gone. As much as he hated it... the thief had earned some time with Yugi.  
Some, though. Let's not overreact.  
"I missed you, little troublemaker..." Bakura whispered in Yugi's ear.   
"I'm back, Kura. For good." he whispered happily.  
He had missed that soft voice. "You'd better..."

___________________________________________

Suguroku was cleaning his house up a bit, with Jounouchi's and Anzu's help. Kaiba had called- Yugi would probably be out in a few days. As he was dusting the bedside table's drawers in Yugi's room, he found his grandson's deck. The card on top was face up. "Return from the different dimension." The man smiled and flipped the card.  
"I'm starving..." Jounouchi complained from somewhere in the kitchen.  
"Is food the only thing you have in mind?" Anzu said.  
"No, I have other things too..."  
"Like?"  
"Seto Kaiba, for example..." Suguroku said loudly so his grandson's friends would hear him.  
As Anzu was complaining (no need to be kind, Suguroku- the word is bitching) at Jounouchi about Seto, he laughed, put the deck oh the bedside table and left the room.


End file.
